Technical Field
The present application relates to alcohol testers, and in particular, to a multi-function alcohol tester that has many functions, has a function module that can be detached or replaced, and is easy to carry.
Related Art
With the rapid development of China's economy, people's living standards improve quickly, and more and more people have their own private cars. Drunk driving is a main factor that causes traffic accidents, and data shows that in major traffic accidents happening in China in recent years, nearly one third is caused by drunk driving. However, in people's communicative activities, drinking is inevitable, safe driving is feasible in the case of a relatively long time wait after a few drinks. How to determine a state of the human body so as to prevent motor vehicle drivers from drunk driving is also a requirement for life comfort and safety.